


Choices

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George wants it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic that originally appeared on the lj comm Beatlesslash

He stood at the door to the balcony, lost in thought, watching the activity at the hotel pool. Cynthia splashing in the shallow end with Julian. Jane and Paul stretched out on chairs, dozing in the sun. Maureen and Ringo sitting at the bar, drinking something out of coconuts. And Patti, reading, waiting for him.

“You want to come out of that window mate, before somebody catches sight and wonders what you’re up to.”

“What? I’m covered. And they’ll just think I had a shower. Which is true.”

“Mm. A shower in _my_ room. And I don’t think you can really call that towel you’re wearing _covered_.”

“More than you’ve got on.”

“Aye, but I’m not fool enough to stand in the window like this.”

He turned away from the window, leaned his back against the wall and surveyed the scene in front of him. John was stretched out on the bed, sheets rumpled around his naked body, head propped on all the pillows he could find, smoking, watching George.

“What were you thinking?”

“Hmmm? When?”

“Just now, stood at the window. Something’s up.”

“Yeah. Well. I love her, you know?”

“I know.”

“I’m thinking about marrying her.”

John just nodded, smoking his cigarette.

“You don’t have anything to say about that?”

“Well, I’m hardly in a position to object now, am I?”

“No, but…doesn’t it bother you? All this sneaking around behind Cynthia’s back?”

“Oh, I can just see what Cyn would do if she found out about us. Bad enough when some kind friend decided to tell her about the dolly birds on the road. It was days before she stopped yelling, then what felt like weeks before she’d talk to me again. She finds out about you she’ll cut off my balls and have them made into earrings.”

George laughed, then turned back to the window.

“I want you both. You and Patti. I love you both, why should I have to choose?”

He heard rustling from the bed, felt John come to stand behind him, felt John’s arms around him, leaned back against John’s chest, listened to him breathe.

“You love me?”

“You knew that.”

“No. You’ve never said it.”

“What? You thought you were just a casual fuck?”

“No, not that. But I didn’t know you loved me.”

George turned into John’s arms and they kissed, gently.

“I always have. Loved you. And now I love Patti too. The only difference is, I can marry her. So I will. If she’ll have me.”

“Would you marry me, if you could?”

“Yes.”

John looked at him wonderingly for a moment.

“You didn’t even have to think about that.”

“You and Patti. You’re the most beautiful people I know. How could I not love you? And, loving you, how could I not want to be with you?”

“I love you too, George. I wish we could be together. I just don’t see a way to make it possible. Go ahead and marry Patti. She’s a lovely girl and you’ll be happy with her. Just keep loving me, too. Okay?”

“Okay,” George smiled at John then kissed him again.

They stood for a moment, lost in the feel of each other. Then John pulled George deeper into the room.

“Come on then,” he said, “Marriage may be out of the question, but I think we might be able to squeeze in a little more honeymoon time.”

“John, I can’t. Patti’s waiting for me. Besides, I just got clean.”

“It’s the nice thing about showers, Georgie. There’s always another one. And Patti will get you soon enough. Right now, you’re mine.”

With that he reached over, twitched away the towel covering George and pulled him onto the bed.


End file.
